Susan's Spying
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Susan spies on the Death Eaters during their occupation of Hogwarts, and is caught. "Susan Bones didn't think she was a hero."


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Susan Bones didn't think she was a hero. She was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor. She didn't go around saving people on a whim. She wasn't brave like that. She tried to stay in the shadows, to not get noticed. It was really easy when you were just a plain little Hufflepuff. People didn't really have a reason to call her out, so they didn't. She was just the little Hufflepuff that stood in the corner, unnoticed.

When they asked her to spy, Susan didn't know what to do. If she was caught, she would be killed in some spectacular fashion as an example. If even a hint of her being approached was heard by someone in the staff, she would be tortured. Perhaps she would even have an "accident". She knew that there were still Death Eaters out there that would love to get their hands on her for all the arrests her aunt had performed after the war.

Still, was her safety worth the oppression of thousands of others who had done nothing wrong, whose only offense was existing. They had said that her information would help save muggle-born and half-blood students who were sat risk from Death Eaters, not to mention it would help them know what was going on in the Death Eater's plans.

Susan thought of her Aunty Amelia. Her aunty had been killed because she was fair, and because she wasn't afraid to do what she thought was fair and right. She knew her aunty had given up a lot in the war, directly fighting as well, though very few knew it. She had taken a curse to the stomach that had prevented her from having children. On top of that, then her siblings had been killed.

So, Susan had said yes. She had done what she thought was right, and sided with who she thought was right. She remained loyal to the D.A. and she help the good side, at least that what she thought she was doing.

They finally caught her three days before Easter break. The Carrows, the nasty people they were, had decided to try to get her to become a Death Eater, completely disregarding the fact that their precious Dark Lord had been responsible for the death of the only family member she had ever known. Then again, who had ever accused the Carrows of being smart?

The Carrows had sent one of the Junior Death Eaters, Goyle or Crabbe perhaps, one that had joined voluntarily as soon as they could, to find her and approach her about joining. Unfortunately for her, he had followed her on a day when she had been passing on information to a half-blood that like her that had signed up to spy that would be going home for Easter break. That half-blood would then pass the information onto her parents, who would pass it onto the Light Side's leaders. Susan wasn't sure who that was anymore, but she was assured the information would get there.

The hulk had found her passing information. Luckily the half-blood had been able to obscure her face and run before the Death Eater could figure out her identity, but Susan knew that he had to have been following her, because there was nothing that the Death Eaters would want with the half-blood. It was her first time spying, as opposed to Susan's fourth.

Susan had sent off a stunner, but somehow the Death Eater had managed to dodge it. "Crucio!" The Death Eater screamed at her. Susan collapsed as soon as the light hit her. She felt like she was being dipped in molten hot iron, all while her skin had thousands of holes poked into it.

The Death Eater stopped the curse and laughed. Susan took advantage of the Death Eater's distraction and aimed a disarming spell from her position on the floor. It fit dead on, and the Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. She sent another stunner, and this time it clipped the top of the Death Eater's ear. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He collapsed on the ground.

Susan stooped and grabbed his wand from the floor. She debated breaking it, one of the worst things you could do to a witch or wizard, but she remember a passage she'd read about disarming spells, and how sometimes you could use another witch or wizard's wand if you disarmed them. Besides, if she had it, then he certainly couldn't use it.

Then she ran. She ran all the way to the Room of Requirement, where she knew she'd be safe. She ignored the pain in her legs that flared up anytime she made a movement, and she ran. She knew that her stunning spell wouldn't keep the Death Eater down for long, and she pumped her legs even faster. When she finally reached the door, she stumbled in and collapsed, not taking in anything other than peaceful unconsciousness.


End file.
